Túnica
thumb|right|250px|Los Jedi vestían túnicas debajo de capas. Las túnicas, también conocidas como capuchas, eran ropa holgada con mangas. Ambos, los Jedi y los Sith vestían a menudo túnicas debajo de una capa y los Jedi tenían sus propio particular estilo de túnica. Darth Sidious vestía una túnica de tela zeyd con gorro, mientras que Darth Vader y la Guardia Imperial vestían túnicas con armadura. Los jawas vestían túnicas con capas con gorro. Doblando las manos delante de ellos, de tal modo que pudieran ser oscurecidas por sus túnicas, era considerada la forma más formal en que un Jedi podía dirigirse a alguien.Maestro & Aprendiz Apariciones *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Age of Republic - Qui-Gon Jinn 1'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: La Guerra Secreta de Yoda, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 30: La Guerra Secreta de Yoda, Parte V'' *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte V'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II'' *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie TV * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Phasma'' * * * *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi novela juvenil'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * ; imagen #2 * * ; imágenes #9, 10 * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Túnicas y capas